Dodge Ball
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Dodge ball is actually a very scientific game. -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_A random little oneshot I thought up. Not much of a point, just completely random. I haven't quit The Girl Who Cried Yurei, I just wanted to get this posted before I forgot it. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think._

Dodge Ball

"What about rocket launching?" I asked with a sigh. My science partner and I had been sitting outside for close to an hour, trying to think of a topic for out science fair project.

"No, that'll be to big of a model to build." That had been about the fifth idea Ramona had shot down, but I was doing the same to all of hers. If I was working alone this would but a problem, but our science teacher had picked our partners and frankly I didn't think Ramona was that smart at science. I placed my composition book on the picnic table we were sitting at and groaned. I was completely out of ideas and Ramona had stopped giving out ideas a while ago. I watched as she absently mindedly picked at the paint on the table with her nails while in thought and I was just about ready to give up. I groaned mentally when I noticed Sly making his way towards his table. Sure, he was one of my best friends but when I was busy with school work, that came first. I knew he'd sit next to us and try to get on Ramona's nerves and distract her. Sure, they got along just fine, but just about everyday they'd try to find a new way to get on each others nerves. Yesterday it was Sly playfully teasing Ramona in art class and there would be no telling what she would do today for revenge. He sat next to me and glanced to my notebook.

"Science project?" he asked and I simply nodded, "Any ideas yet?" I shook my head at his question.

"I don't either." He simply muttered. He turned his attention to my science partner and flashed her a smile. She rolled her eyes and continued to pick at the table.

"What about dodge ball?" Ramona asked after looking back to me

"There is nothing scientific about dodge ball, Ramona." Sly muttered before I had time to respond. She scoffed at him and shifted her bangs.

"How would you know, Cooper? You sleep in class all day anyway." She shot back and Sly shut his mouth. But her idea had interested me. I never really understood the game, I was more of a book person, but I saw the other kids play it all the time.

"What's scientific about it?" I asked my partner and she picked up one of the dodge balls from the ground.

"It's simple," she explained while holding the ball in her paws, "it has to do with aerodynamic evasive tactics. That's science!" I had to say, she surprised me. She never showed an interest in science but this idea might work.

"Like fighter jets use?" I asked excitedly.

"Exactly!" she smiled and I felt like we finally had a good topic.

"And is there any kind of formula you use?" I pulled out my notebook and started to take notes.

"Of course," she exclaimed happily, "you see, the inertia from is projectile in motion, times the mass of a person's body weight, say his body mass," she pointed to the raccoon beside me, "equals an outcome."

"Oh please," Sly laughed, "it's dodge ball, Ramona. That's not a science project, just a game we play out here." She shot him an annoyed glance and huffed before returning her attention to me.

"No, I think this might work. And how exactly does this fame work?" she smiled and gripped the ball in her small paws.

"Well, like this." She said before leaning back and hurling the ball forward. I jumped slightly when I notice the ball zoom forward and smack Sly across the face. The force of the wall caused him to fall backwards off the bench with a groan and I heard Ramona laugh.

"See, the inertia from this ball times his body weight equals bruises on his face." She laughed again as Sly groaned from the ground.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. We both stood and headed for the classroom so we could get started on this project, leaving Sly sprawled out on the ground from Ramona's throw.


End file.
